What are we celebrating?
by slytherinenigma
Summary: I don't own anything, all Jk Rowling's awesome inspiring characters. Hermione/Narcissa, both end up at what is essentially an upper class wizarding swinger party, you can probably guess the rest . . .


Hermione was ready for this break she thought. Three years of intense apprentice in the Department of Mysteries had landed her quite a demanding role, luckily she hadn't trained alone and developed a close relationship with non-other than Blaise Zabini. This was his treat for them both.

There had been many changes after the war, Harry never returned to school instead beginning his Auror training and marrying Ginny after her graduation the following year. Ron had gone on to play professional Quidditch and playing the famous bachelor too well. Yes Hermione had tried to date Ron, but his ever jealous possessive nature was never going to mature so they parted and after a while they did make up. But in some ways Hermione's relationship with her two best friends had drifted, luckily she gelled so well to Blaise, the silent Slytherin as she called him. Until now that was.

He had arranged two days in Prague as a weekend break to celebrate their completion of training. They had a beautiful day exploring the historic city. Blaise loved hearing the rich, muggle history of the city. He had learnt much from Hermione after training and also sharing digs for the last two years. He was very awe struck by the astrological clock in the centre. They spent the evening in a small Italian restaurant, Hermione was intrigued as to why Blaise was refilling her wine glass every time she took a sip.

"Trying to get me drunk Mr Zabini?" she drawled after he topped it up a 5th time

"Of course not, I never take advantage of a vulnerable lady, besides were celebrating remember!" he was right that was the whole point of this trip she thought.

"So what's the plans tomorrow?" she asked taking another sip of wine.

"Well tonight finish our dinner and get sloshed I reckon, nice lie in tomorrow sporting a good hangover, then were going shopping for a party" he answered, picking up the wine bottle again.

Hermione covered the top of her glass before he continued. "Party?" she inquired.

"Yes it was quite last minute I had invitation open to bring myself and another to a one of party being held on an estate just outside the city.

"What kind of party?" she asked wondering why he never mentioned it before now.

"Don't worry about it tonight 'mione lets just enjoy dinner" Blaise answered.

Blaise was using his most calming voice on Hermione as they sat in the dressing room of the store. "It's just a party Hermione just a bit of fun!" he tried reasoning.

"Fun?" she hissed, "Blaise you're practically taking me to a wizard society sex party! What the hell made you think I would comply!" she was beyond fuming, she had the sense to cast a silence spell so the rest of the store wouldn't hear her.

"Oh come on Hermione. It's not a SEX party, it's just a bit of fun, besides just last night and on many other occasions you been complaining about how sexually frustrated you are" Blaise only just dodged in time from a shoe hitting him straight in the face.

"You got frustration right! And what's worse you brought me shopping to a lingerie store without even telling me!" she was about to grab the other shoe.

"'mione calm down, it's just a party, yes there is some games involving a more intimate nature, but its voluntary you're not forced into anything you don't want to partake it, I simply brought you hear in case you wanted to, as for the party I already picked out your cocktail dress and we will be masked so even if the chance we see someone you know your glamour charmed so they won't recognise you"

She calmed slightly, "I'm still mad at you I'll come but it I feel uncomfortable in anyways I'm apparating straight home!" Blaise smiled shrugging his shoulders in relief.

They approached the large entrance of the home after being portkey'd into the grounds via the invitation Blaise was holding. He wore black pants and silk shirt under his Navy dress robes. The lavender coloured evening gown he had purchased for Hermione was exquisite, hugging her tall frame, and her hair woven into a French braid. She looked positively radiant had she not still had a scowl of annoyance on her face. He posted the invitation into the golden letterbox of the door, the door shimmered a golden light as the envelope dropped in and opened for the pair as they entered. As they walked the hallway to the ballroom, they felt the ward of magic change as they stepped into the room. Hermione had her arm wrapped in Blaise's. As she turned to him she gasped, his facial features had completely changed and he wore a black masquerade mask. He smiled at her "it's still me Hermione, it's just the charm" he answered, at least his voice hadn't faltered she thought to herself. Blaise grabbed two glasses of champagne from a passing house elf. Hermione practically downed hers in one go promptly taking another glass before the elf had even a chance to move on.

"that's better" she started to relax taking in all the people around her, there would be around 50 people in the room, all formerly dressed and also wearing masks of various colours, Hermione touched her face not feeling any such thing on her face.

Blaise reading her confusion answered. "It's like a bubblehead charm, you can't feel it but everyone else sees it" he answered. "How do you know so much about these things Blaise?" Hermione whispered. "Because these parties are quite common in higher society, there was once a one held in my own home during 4th year after the quidditch cup" he whispered back. Hermione was shocked at this sudden statement. "Did you know the people who attended the function?" she asked back.

"I was underage and they were charmed much like this, there was one person who I did recognise and I know liked to frequent a lot of these parties" he answered, "who?" her eyes widened as he answered "Lucius Malfoy".

Blaise maneuvered his hand pressing it lightly to the small of her back, "let's go get something to eat" he gestured towards a table of canapés. It didn't take even a novice like Hermione to see every cliché of erotic food was displayed on the tables. Strawberries, cherries, passion fruits, oysters, truffles, and a large chocolate fountain. Hermione declined anything more than a strawberry, preferring instead to take a champagne refill. Blaise shrugged and began filling a plate of food, Hermione stood aside taking in all that was happening around her, people chatting that were obviously more regularly acquainted at these functions, others who like her were nervously hovering knowing they were unsure to be there. One person who did stick out to Hermione was quite close, a lady in a blue dress and blue mask with blonde hair was holding a cherry into the chocolate fountain, Hermione was slightly entranced watching the chocolate covered cherry be lifted to soft red lips and consumed in one bite only he stalk remaining between finger and thumb and placed back down onto her plate. Hermione's eyes moved back up and locked onto a pair of blue that radiated through the mask. She immediately broke contact realising she had been staring for some time, walking across to the other side of the room. Blaise had only just caught up with her when they heard a voice asking people to take a seat as the show began. Chairs we conjured into a semi-circle in the centre of the room, people began to take seats, Hermione sat at the edge of a row Blaise taking a seat beside her. Two panels of the large wall opened as an entourage of burlesque dancers appeared. Hermione sat in silence as the music filled the room and half a dozen women synchronized there exotic ritual. One thing Hermione did notice was Blaise locked in eye contact with a young dark haired woman sitting next to him, the young woman grazed his arm as she leant forward whispering something to his ear.

Hermione, tapped Blaise on the arm "I can see your getting acquainted but I'm feeling uncomfortable is there somewhere I else I can go?" she whispered in his other ear. Blaise pointed to the chocolate fountain, pick a stone from the fountain it'll have a number on it, take the staircase and find the room number" he whispered back. Hermione stood up and done so, placing her left hand into the chocolate fountain and picking up the first piece she felt. Number four she read on the stone, wiping it with a tissue and walking towards the stairs. Unfortunately Blaise had forgotten unleash an important piece of information about the stones. All numbered stones from the fountain were paired.

Hermione ran up the stairs and counted down the door numbers along the corridor till she found 4. There however was no handle confused she held up the stone, which in turn glowed red as its presence was felt to the door, causing the door to click open. Hermione immediately stepped in clicking the door closed behind her. The room wasn't dark but dusky with only red candle light preluding from the lanterns she heaved a sigh as she backed up against the 4 poster bed she had seen out the corner of her eye on entering the room.

"Well that I wasn't expecting" a voice came from behind her on the bed.

Hermione jumped from the bed and turned round on hearing another voice. "I'm sorry I had no idea anyone else was here" she said focusing her eyes to see who she was talking to. Lounging on top of the red velvet bedspread was the blonde woman Hermione had seen by the chocolate fountain. Her blue eyes seemed to look Hermione up and down several times before locking onto her own. "Don't apologise, were all here for the same reason I'm sure" her voice was soft and alluring. Hermione was still for a moment, something in her inner being made her aware she somehow knew that voice. Hermione looked at the numbered stone in her hand then spotted one on the bedside of the lady, a number 4 also glowing. "_I'll kill Blaise_" Hermione thought to herself. She had been tempted to simply walk back out the room and apparate home. "Would you like some champagne?" Hermione heard bringing her out of her thoughts, she looked up to see a large glass being offered as the blonde woman held her own. Hermione leaned forward taking the glass, very aware of manicured nail stroking her index finger as she took the glass.

Hermione moved back and took a sip sitting on the edge of the bed. Avoiding contact she looked down at her glass to keep her occupied. "You don't really want to be here do you, I saw earlier when you arrived, and I'm guessing your husband didn't explain what this party really was" the blonde questioned not moving from her lounging position of the bed.

"He's not my husband and he was late in explaining what it was exactly we were attending but I know I'm under no obligation to stay" Hermione answered.

"So why are you here, that door isn't locking you in" the blonde queried. Hermione looked up, it almost discomforted her how lost she was in those blue eyes, aching to know who was behind the mask. "Because part of me wants to stay with you" the words had slipped out of her mouth before she realised. The blonde didn't seem to quite expect those words either as she stared at Hermione in awe. She sat up from the bed leaning towards Hermione. Hermione closed her eyes feeling the sudden shifting movement on the bed, the feather light touch of a thumb rubbing down her chin as her face was turned slightly right just before soft red lips touched her own.

The kiss was so soft and chaste. It took Hermione a moment to clear the fog in her brain of what was happening, "_you're kissing a woman"_ a voice in her head screamed. "_But it feels so good_" another voice reciprocated. Hermione suddenly felt a lightness over herself. She opened her eyes and immediately pulled back in shock, the glamour charms had worn off, and the blonde was no longer wearing a mask. Hermione was staring into the blue eyes of an equally shocked Narcissa Malfoy

Narcissa Malfoy had always been a woman who showed little emotion. Growing up in the black household this was a skill learnt young and quick if you wanted to stay out of trouble, Narcissa still remembered the day her sister went and never returned only leaving a parchment saying she had married Ted Tonks. Her name scorched from the ancestral wall and never to be mentioned again. Narcissa's parents had arranged her marriage to the Malfoy heir, before she had even began Hogwarts, her life planned for her before she could even live it. She had loved Lucius, within a year of marriage Draco was born but soon after Lucius lost interest and changed his priorities to his war principles. Narcissa had never cared for such discrepancies, though she knew better than to mention them. After the dark lord had been destroyed and reality kicked in she thought Lucius would turn his attention back to her, but she was wrong, instead he indulged in a life of women, gambling and whatever other taboo he could find, and when Narcissa found this invitation delivered for the Party she had had enough.

That was when narcissa made her decision to leave Lucius she would hand him the divorce papers when he came back from his excursions on Monday, Draco was now an adult and living his own life, narcissa decided it was time she lived hers. She dressed in a blue gown, grabbed the envelope and portkey'd to the party.

She had never entered such a party before she had heard of these through her social group over the years, and long suspected Lucius attended more than his fair share of them. She scowled at the thought, this was her night. She had monitored people coming in and out, standing near the food table as a distraction giving her clear view of the entrance. No one really stood out from the crowd as she soon turned to see what was on offer for nourishment. Erotic foods had never been something narcissa had tried, she picked up a cherry running it under the chocolate fountain and held it to her lips. She couldn't deny it felt good, but had the impression she was being watched. She turned her head locking eyes with chocolate brown, a young woman seemed to be staring at her, only when she had been spotted she looked away in embarrassment of being caught. Narcissa smiled to herself. When the over speaker announced the entertainment was beginning narcissa was not impressed to see what she rationed to be cheap tarts dancing across the room, and promptly took a stone from the fountain, to find some peace and quiet and alcohol to prepare her for what she came for. She lay upon the bed attempting to make herself comfortable. She opened the champagne bottle intent on feeling more relaxed suddenly the bedroom door opened.

They were both frozen on the spot, eyes locked for several moments, taking in what had just happened. "Miss granger?" narcissa asked cautiously. "Mrs Malfoy" Hermione answered with slightly irate tone. Hermione immediately backed up to the edge of the bed, almost dropping her half-filled champagne glass. In one sweep she downed the remainder of liquid in the glass, and decided to make her excuses and leave when her attention was caught off guard to as Narcissa Malfoy broke into hysterical laughter. Hermione was dumbfounded staring at the blonde who was trying hard to compose herself. She had never seen Narcissa Malfoy so much as crack smile never mind lose herself in laughter. Narcissa looked towards a rather uncomfortable Hermione.

"What are you doing here?" She asked her tone becoming serious again. "I could ask you the same thing Mrs Malfoy, as for me I accompanied Blaise Zabini, unfortunately he left a lot of details out until last minute" Hermione replied. Narcissa sighed, another bottle of champagne had appeared she immediately grabbed the bottle topping up and offering to Hermione. "Perhaps you will at least join me for a drink in celebration Miss Granger" she asked. Hermione frowned, "What are we celebrating?"

"Tomorrow I tell my husband I am divorcing him, and taking every sickle I can get" Narcissa smirked as Hermione's eyes widened at this bombshell. Hermione took the bottle filled it and raised it, "to the return of Ms Black" Hermione said chinking her glass towards Narcissa's. "Please call me Narcissa" she replied.

Two hours had passed, Hermione was now lying propped up on the bed having one of the best drunken girly chats of her life. No one could know what gossip Narcissa could be after a few bottles of champagne had been shared. Hermione had been sharing her story of training in the department of mysteries her impending graduation and how Blaise ended up bringing her to the party. Narcissa in return had discussed Draco leaving home, and rarely visiting as well as Lucius's careless womanising had finally taken its toll.

Hermione was starting to feel tipsy, it had been a few minutes and she noticed Narcissa was deep in thought. "You know you never told me how you ended up here tonight?" Hermione asked breaking the silence. Narcissa was drawn out of her thoughts, she looked at the younger woman next to her and sat up. "Petty revenge I guess, Lucius would through a fit if he knew I had committed adultery, it's all about power and ownership in his eyes" she sighed "still I never thought I would have a joyful night in such pleasant company, I thank you for that Hermione". Hermione blushed, "The pleasure is mine" she replied almost in a whisper. Narcissa looked at Hermione again, she smirked slightly "You have smeared lipstick on your face still" she stated and unconsciously rubbed her thumb over the stained area of Hermione's mouth. Hermione's hand clasped onto Narcissa's intertwining her fingers and brushed the hand across her pursed lips. And before either had realised they had thrown themselves together lips locked in passion.

They broke apart again in need of air, eyes still locked together, both seeming unsure what to do next. Hermione's Gryffindor bravery seem to take over as she ran her hand through blonde hair before pulling back towards her lips. She slowly pushed narcissa back down towards the bed, deepening the kiss and cautiously placing her right hand against Narcissa's waist. Hermione felt a hand come up behind her head, brushing down her hair and pulling the clasp holding her French braid in place. Hermione tasted the champagne bubbles on narcissa tongue as her mouth opened for access. Confidence was building between both of them, exploring and touching as they kissed. Hermione felt narcissa pull away from the kiss removing her hands from rubbing her shoulders. She frowned slightly preparing for rejection when she felt feather light kisses instead to her neck and suddenly a hand entwined to her back slowly unzipping her dress.

Narcissa slowly pushed Hermione up from above her, pulling herself up from the bed and lightly pulling Hermione's hand into a standing position by the bed. Hermione didn't move, only when prompted as narcissa pulled the dress sleeves and let it slide to the floor, she ran her hands slowly down the sides of the brunette's torso brushing against the breasts lightly and down to her waist. Hermione involuntarily moaned getting Narcissa's attention back to her eyes, she smiled with lust and slowly turned herself round so her back faced Hermione. Hermione stood feeling awkward and confused until narcissa lifted her hair to one side revealing a knotted halter neck of her dress behind her neck. Hermione slowly reached forward and pulled the silk loops apart, loosening the know and watched as the silk material fell in a pool to the floor leaving only pale skin and black panties in sight before her. Narcissa didn't move, only dropping her hair back down. Still for a moment until she heard movement behind her and a timid arm wrapped around her waist, she did not turn or was forced to turn instead she felt a pair of lips glide along her left shoulder to her neck massaging as they moved along, she sighed in pleasure, exhaling loudly when she felt a hand cupping her right breast and begin to rub the nipple.

Hermione could feel the lust building as the pale body in front of her leaned in writhing in pleasure simply from her touch. She felt narcissa turn around crashing her lips to her pulling their body's close both rubbing hands over all pieces of exposed flesh, narcissa yelp slightly as she felt her arse cheeks being squeezed and felt Hermione's mischievous smirk against her lips. Without breaking contact Hermione guided them back to the bed, straddling the blonde when she backed down into the sheets. Hermione explored the pale breasts nuzzling between them as she left kisses upon the stomach. Hermione sat up, grazing her fingers down to the last barrier she stopped her fingers at the hem of the panties and looked unto lust filled blue eyes, and she didn't say anything only looking for reassurance this was what she wanted. Narcissa looked back fogged from the sensual movements only moments before wondering what the problem was, she could see it in Hermione's eyes a silent stare pleading for permission, Narcissa reached down and without hesitation ripped her panties from her body without a care in the world. This unexpected stunt surprised Hermione, but she soon came back to the task at hand. She had her answer, pressing her lips back to Narcissa's she slowly maneuvered her right hand down to the now exposed realm of desire and slipped her index finger into the moist folds. Hermione was proud for being a complete novice in female love-making she seemed to be doing a good job, narcissa squirmed to her thrusts Hermione unconsciously riding her thigh as she moved. She thought to herself it would be a good time to move them seen as they were already soaked through. "_Let me take care of that_" a voice that wasn't her own entered her head. And before she knew it her panties had disappeared. She looked confused for a second until she felt a curving smirk on her lips and fingers lightly brush against the curls of her centre. Hermione gasped at the contact a loud moan betraying from her lips as she felt the stimulation build in her. Hermione knew she wasn't far off, they were matching pace with a steady rhythm and before she knew it, narcissa screamed a most sensual scream as her wave of orgasms git her. Her body jerked causing enough reaction to tip Hermione over the edge and join her, her sweaty body collapsing on top of the other.


End file.
